1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to delivery systems for agriculturally active chemicals, and, more particularly, to extrudible wet paste compositions which are useful for forming free-flowing, water-dispersible or water-soluble granules of such agricultural chemicals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water-dispersible or water-soluble granules are important delivery vehicles for agriculturally active chemicals because they can be transported more economically than suspension concentrates or aqueous solutions of such chemicals. However, such granules must be free-flowing, have excellent friability resistance, and form stable suspensions or aqueous solutions when dispersed or dissolved in water. Preferably, such granules should be capable of manufacture by extrusion from a wet paste composition of the chemical, followed by drying. In addition, the granule form of the chemical should enhance or not reduce the efficacy of the chemical upon delivery to the desired plant site.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a wet paste composition of an agriculturally active chemical which is extrudible into free-flowing granules which can be dispersed or dissolved rapidly in water as a stable suspension or solution.
Another object is to provide such granule delivery systems for agriculturally active-chemicals which have excellent friability resistance.
Still another object herein is to provide such granules which enhance or do not reduce the efficacy of the agricultural chemical upon application to a plant site.